


In the Dark Alleyway

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [89]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cops, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Blood, Blood and Injury, Emile Picani-centric, Law Enforcement, M/M, Multi, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Emile and Patton are relaxing when a call from their partner turns both of their blood cold. They can only hope they get there in time.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Kudos: 10





	In the Dark Alleyway

Emile was cuddling with his partner in their cop car when the call came in. At first they couldn’t make sense of the call, but when they both heard the familiar voice of their other actual partner, they both stiffened, pushing themselves apart simultaneously.

Blood running cold, Emile listened as Remy’s desperate voice came over the radio. Remy’s voice was heavy and from the sounds coming through the radio it sounded like he was running

“Um… I… found the robbery suspect, they’re running down an alley off of Main. I need backup to cut them off pronto, over.” 

Emile fumbled for his own radio as he turned on the cop car and flipped the sirens on to warn civilians nearby of the urgent need to get out of the way so he could get to Remy.

“10-4 Officer Coffee. Are there any obvious features that could tell us which alleyway?” 

There was a pause and a couple of heavy breaths from Remy before he responded once more. 

“We’re moving north and there’s a billboard on top of the building that the alleyway is on, the funny billboard, over.”

Emile and Patton looked at each other in unison. They knew that billboard. It was a joke between the three of them.

“10-4, we’re on our way, Officer Coffee.”

And with that Emile screamed the cop car onto the road, putting his driving skills to good use as he sped faster than the speed limit to try to assist Officer Coffee. A hand grabbed his arm when they were almost halfway there and Emile nearly knocked it away from all the adrenaline coursing through him, but his brain kicked in to tell him it was just Patton, who had been in the car the whole time.

They were within eyesight of the billboard when a crackling sound suddenly came over the radio. Emile’s grip tightened to a white knuckle grip as he and Patton both knew who it was coming from and what it meant.

Emile slammed on the breaks as the car came up to the north side of the alleyway, the billboard looming above them. Having already unbuckled his seatbelt, Emile launched himself out of the cop car the moment he put it in park, his hand on his holster in case the suspect was around the corner waiting to strike.

But when Emile rounded the corner, he saw something that nearly made him cry out.

Remy was leaning against the wall of the alley clutching his heart where a knife was protruding out from it. The suspect was still gripping the handle, but startled when Emile’s footsteps came down the alley way towards them. Emile turned back to Patton

“Patton you get the suspect, I’ll stay with Remy.”

Patton nodded even as tears spilled from his eyes at the sight of Remy, but he quickly schooled his face and ran down the alleyway where the suspect was running the other way back down it. 

“Officer down, Officer Coffee needs immediate medical attention near the pizzeria on Second street, over.”

“10-4 Officer Picani, medical has been dispatched to your location.”

Emile was barely able to tell Patton had gone as he ran over and knelt down by Remy’s body. Placing two fingers on Remy’s neck, he sobbed in relief as he still felt a pulse, but it was scarily weak and a little erratic.

“Rems? If you can hear me, it’s going to be okay.” Emile clutched Remy’s right side to him as he knelt down beside Remy. Eventually he got Remy situated and began to carefully carry Remy towards the street where he could see better and Remy would be able to get better medical attention.

He didn’t know how long he was muttering assurances as he slowly walked out of the alley before a gentle hand was on his chest.

“Rems?” Emile breathed as he looked down at Remy to see his eyes were barely open and his face was in a clear grimace.

“It hurts…” Emile was able to make out faintly from Remy’s lips. He gripped Remy’s hand on his chest tight.

“I know it hurts, but you gotta stay awake, okay babes?” Emile used Remy’s own pet name in an attempt to surprise Remy, anything to keep him conscious and awake.

“That’s my… thing…” 

Emile chuckled wetly as he staggered, nearly out of the alleyway.

“What, I can’t use ‘babes?’ You’ve used the name so much, it’s high time you get some well deserved pet names thrown back at you.”

Remy stayed silent for a long moment and Emile was about to panic as Remy surely fell asleep when he looked down to see Remy’s eyes wide open, staring at Emile with awe.

“Remy?” Emile’s voice broke as he shakingly asked Remy.

Remy’s lips parted, the awe filled expression leaking into his voice.

“You’re so… beautiful. I’m so glad I was going to marry you… I’m… sorry I fucked that up…” Remy’s voice had a note of finality that sent Emile’s heart dropping to his feet as he watched Remy glanced down at his left hand where his engagement ring resided.

“No, you’re gonna pull through this. I won’t let you go, Remy. I promise.” Emile froze as Remy’s hand came to weakly touch his cheek.

“It’s okay Emi. You have Patton and Patton has you… I adore… both of you… more than the world itself… take… take… take…”

Remy’s body involuntarily shuddered and Emile gripped Remy’s body tighter as Remy’s eye began to flutter closed. However, Remy was able to give Emile’s cheek one last squeeze.

“...take… good care of Patton for… me… Remember that I love you guys…”

And Remy’s body relaxed for the last time, the heartbeat against Emile’s hand slowly coming to a stop.

Emile didn’t know when he dropped to his knees or when Patton came back without the suspect. He didn’t know when he had started to wail.

But he did know that the bastard who killed his partner would pay for what he did.


End file.
